A Night to Remember
by Periosha Seville Andrews
Summary: Jeanette and Brittany go on one heck of a roller coaster ride as they discover their inner desires...  Better than it sounds... Rated M for certain reasons  There's never really enough Jeanette X Brittany


_Hey everyone! This is my first M rated story... so forgive me if I took it for granted... this is also my first sister x sister... maybe I went a little too far... but hey, I'm entitled to my own opinion XD..._

_Anyway... Read and enjoy!_

_*Disclaimer: I do not own the Chipettes... even if I wanted to..._

_

* * *

_

**Alvin and the Chipmunks:**

**A Night to Remember**

The cold and yet gentle touch of the cool spring air blew all over the park. Jeanette was sitting on a park bench. Her messy brown hair tied in a bun as she calmly read her book, enjoying the peace and serenity of the late afternoon breeze. Her eyes moved as soon as she heard the sound of a ball heading her way.

"Look out Jeannie!" a familiar voice screamed. Jeanette instinctively ducked and the ball ricocheted from the bench and into a nearby tree.

"Sorry!" the voice shouted. Jeanette turned around, and saw that the voice came from her older sister, Brittany. She was wearing a once neat and clean now muddy pink soccer jersey. Her track shorts and spiked shoes all muddy as well.

"Hey Britt…" came Jeanette's shy voice as she notice of her sister's attire. "I didn't know you were into sports. I thought you were more into cheerleading? Why the sudden change?"

"Well if you must know…" spat Brittany, her hands on her hips as she leaned on one side. "I just happen to pass by one of the cutest guys in school. And _I _want to make sure I get noticed. Even if it means risking my looks." Brittany softly sighed after her last sentence. A small tint of embarrassment and shame was stamped on her face; small tears beginning to form on her face as she collapsed to the ground, soft sniffles coming from the once proud chipette.

Jeanette couldn't help but feel sorry, especially since _this_ was her older sister she sees… almost crying. She knelt down, patted Brittany's back, and gently embraced her. Giving her older sister as much comfort as she would need.

"Look, Britt…" cooed Jeanette as she felt Brittany's grip on her waist tighten. "If you have to get out of your comfort zone for that boy's sake, then I'm proud of you. "Brittany then loosened her grip, and stared daggers at her younger sister in shock. "But…" Jeanette continued, gazing into Brittany's icy-clue eyes, "If you don't want to do this, then why hurt yourself for attention?" She smiled as Brittany's face lit up, as she showed off her signature smile. '_Her smile…' _Jeanette thought. '_I can never get tired of that. So beautiful, just like she is… she's so wonderful. I really wish you felt the same for me…'_

"Jean?" Brittany whispered as she snuggled closer to her sister.

"Y-yeah, Brit?" Jeanette nervously replied, as her sister's call brought her back to reality.

"Thanks. You always know how make people feel better, especially people like me." Brittany smiled as she laid her head on Jeanette's chest.

Jeanette's heart skipped several beats as soon as Brittany made contact with her chest. The very felling of warmth she yearned for… was being reciprocated.

'_S-she… f-feels so soft_…' Jeanette's trail of thought split as her mind began processing what was currently happening. That very moment, Brittany felt her sister's heart race a mile an hour as a result of her cuddle. She felt so… peaceful, in her sister's embrace. Neither one not wanting to end this short romantic fit, they cuddled closer to each other. Both feeling their heartbeats race, secretly knowing how one felt for the other.

Brittany was the first to break from the hug. She glanced at her sister, and noticed that there was mud on her once clean lavender shirt and violet skirt.

"Oh, God… Jeannie!" Brittany cried... pointing to the mud stains on her sister's skirt, "I. AM. SO. SORRY. I ruined your clothes! What a mess I made! Oh, wha-"she was stopped by Jeanette's finger, which was gently placed on her lips.

"Shh… it's okay, Britt..." Jeanette gently cooed her once more troubled sister, "C'mon, let's go home, get cleaned up, then we can do something together when we get home. That sound good to you?" Jeanette asked as she softly giggled at her sister's shocked face.

"O-oh, okay. Sure!" Brittany squealed as her face totally brightened up. She felt somewhat relieved that her sister didn't notice the "effect" of their hugging. Despite felling a little relieved, she also felt a little disappointed.

That evening, the Miller family had a simple dinner, with Eleanor as chef, of course.

"Excellent lasagna dear…" Ms. Miller complemented cheerfully at her youngest daughter.

"Yeah, Elle… that was excellent!" Brittany echoed Ms. Miller's gratitude.

"Whoa there, Britt, are you okay?" Eleanor asked.

"Perfectly fine, why do you ask?" Brittany inquired… a little hurt.

"Well, it's not like you to suddenly start complementing people… other than yourself" Eleanor shrugged.

"Elle, as you have noticed lately…" Jeanette stood, defending their eldest sister, "Brittany has changed for the better. She even complemented on your cooking… then you question her like that? Talk about shallow… C'mon Britt" Jeanette gestured her sister upstairs.

Eleanor and Miss Miller were stunned by Jeanette's words. They haven't seen Jeanette _this_ defensive about _anything,_ save now.

"Excuse us…" Brittany quietly complied. Both chipettes silently made their way upstairs. Brittany went looking around for Jeanette. She saw Jeanette… gesturing her to her room.

Brittany looked back downstairs. She had no idea what she was doing. In one deep sigh, she bravely headed toward her younger sister's room.

When Brittany entered, she noticed Jeanette, and her jaw dropped at the sight. Jeanette was wearing really tight pink lingerie, her entire body exposing every bit of herself toward Brittany. Her hair was no longer tied in a messy bun, but instead, her hair was let down.

Brittany stood motionless as she took a good look at her sister. Jeanette began teasing her by turning around; revealing all her angles toward her older sister. Brittany's face lit up a beet red. '_I-is Jeanette trying to mess with me?'_

"You like what you see, Britt?" Jeanette asked. She began dancing around the room, making sure any angle of her body was exposed. Brittany felt something…_wet_ down in between her thighs. She had only looked at her younger sister for less than 10 minutes, and already, '_turned on'_. Totally embarrassed, Brittany ran to her room, still amazingly turned on by her sisters little _'show'_ minutes before.

'_N-n-no…'_ she began thinking '_I must be imagining things... I mean, Jeanette would _never_ do something like that, would she?'_ Brittany touched her soaked center from her pajamas. Her face flushed 5 different shades of red, when she felt just how _drenched_ her center was. Slowly, Brittany dug her hand through her pajama bottom, through her underwear, and began fingering herself. She began touching herself, feeling her already wet pussy get even more turned on at her slightest touch. '_O-oh Jeanette…'_ she moaned lightly, as she let two fingers inside herself. She moaned quietly as she drove her two fingers in and out of her hungry center. She needed her sister, BAD. Her body craving for the gorgeous brown beauty that she saw dance around for her only minutes ago.

Brittany's fingers instinctively picked up their pace as they started moving faster and faster in and out of her pussy. With each drive, her moans grew louder. She was so caught up, that she was completely oblivious that someone was watching her masturbate… right outside her room.

Jeanette heard Brittany's muffled moans as she quietly screamed out her name. '_J-Jeanette… faster… oooh, faster…'_ she began moaning. Her toes began curling as her back arched; her breathing nearing that compared to labor. Brittany's fingers, then, picked up speed as her hunger for her sister drove her insane. She cried out silently as she came. Tears began free-falling from her eyes. _'I-I can't believe I'm fantasizing about me and Jeanette having s-sex… some sicko I am'_ she grabbed and cuddled her pillow, as the silent tears carried her to a deep sleep.

Jeanette had a sly smile on her face as she saw Brittany's baby-like form. '_Mission accomplished…' _she thought. She walked back to her room, and with a small dance around her room in a bittersweet victory, she lied down on her bed, thinking of the probabilities of what's to come in the future. Her eyes suddenly became heavy, and she too, fell into a deep slumber.

The clock tick-tocked its way to quarter to midnight. Brittany's eyes fluttered open as she slowly got up. Now, with a newfound longing for her sister in her heart, she wanted to make sure that Jeanette felt the same feeling. And she _will_ know her sister's feelings… _tonight._ Brittany made her way to her dresser, taking off her pajamas, and put on her thin pink robe. She brushed her long, beautiful auburn hair, making herself as presentable as possible. Once satisfied with herself, she silently glided to Jeanette's room.

She quietly opened her sister's door, entered, closed and locked the door well. Satisfied, she tip-toed her way to the bed. Brittany blushed at the beautiful sight, quietly snoring in front of her. In one quick notion, Brittany kissed Jeanette. But the kiss was so feather light, that it was amazing the she still felt her sister's lips. Not wanting to feel guilty later on, she gently shook her younger sister. Jeanette's emerald eyes slowly fluttered open. What she saw through the dim light was a pink and brown blob, sitting next to her. The smell, however, was all too familiar to her.

"Brittany?" Jeanette quietly asked. Brittany sat there, quietly, and inched herself slowly to her sister. Jeanette tried to reach for her glasses, but Brittany stopped her hand by grabbing it with her own.

"No, wait…" Brittany sighed. "You look better with your glasses off…"

Jeanette felt her cheeks burn up. She felt Brittany's hand touch her warm cheek, as she lowered head to Brittany's hand, enjoying its soft and delicate touch. Both chipettes' hearts were racing profoundly, as their inner desires took over. Brittany moved closer to Jeanette, and she leaned her head closer to her sister, waiting for her to do her part. Jeanette smiled as she complied. The pairs eyes closed as their foreheads touched and their lips locked.

As they continued their make out session, Jeanette slowly moved her arms all over Brittany's warm body. Brittany let off soft moans as she felt her sister's delicate touch all over body. Slowly, Jeanette removed Brittany's robe and she threw to the floor. Brittany began licking Jeanette's teeth and lips, wanting to gain access, which Jeanette of course, allowed.

As soon as their tongues collided, they began exploring the other's mouth. Their tongues wrestling each other, trying to stay above the other, with muffled groans and moans coming from both lovers.

Jeanette was first to break off. Becoming increasingly aroused, she quickly removed all of Brittany's clothes. Her mouth watered as soon as she saw Brittany's marvelous bust. In intimacy, she brought her lips back to Brittany's, and they continued their love session. Jeanette slowly licked her way down, from Brittany's lips, to her neck, where she lustfully bit her. Brittany was in total cloud-nine as she received the bite, she moaned out loudly as pain and pleasure was felt at the same time.

"Oh, Jeanette…" was all she could manage to speak; before Jeanette made her way to Brittany's collar bone, and gently pushed to lie on the bed. Jeanette licked as gently as ever, with her tongue slowly cherishing every moment, tasting her lover's skin. As she explored further downward, she reached her first stop… Brittany's breasts. With a gentle swoon, she placed one nipple and cradled it in her mouth. She began sucking on it, swirling her tongue and gently began nibbling it to full erection. She then moved to the other and began giving it the same treatment. In no time, both pink nipples stood at attention. Brittany's breath caught in ecstasy from the treatment her lover gave her. But Jeanette did not stop there. She started licking again, only from the middle of Brittany's chest, down to her belly button. Brittany's back arched significantly as she felt something swirl inside her belly button. She was being driven utterly insane! Jeanette slyly smiled when she sensed her sister's desire increase. She stopped going down any further, and slowly faced her lover's eyes. Icy-blue met up with emerald as they shared yet another passionate kiss.

Brittany didn't want to think Jeanette won, despite the fact she was in heaven, she didn't want this session to be completely one-sided. From under Jeanette, she flipped positions with her, now she was on top, and in charge. She immediately discarded Jeanette's clothes and began kissing her roughly, their tongues swirling on top of the other, increasing the volume of Jeanette's moans.

Brittany immediately nibbled and sucked on Jeanette's already stiff nipples. Jeanette's breath caught, moaning and crying out her sister's name as her arms roamed all over her sister's body.

"B-Brittany… b-bite harder…" She moaned. Brittany easily complied as she bit down on both of her sister's nipples. The force of the bite made Jeanette cry out in pleasure.

Brittany hesitantly moved her fingers down to her sister's drenched pussy, and she began to slowly feel around it, making Jeanette's moans grow even louder than ever. Jeanette, wanting her sister to feel the same pleasure, mocked her sister's actions, and motioned her fingers to her sister's drenched center. When both had lustfully lost each other, they began kissing as their fingers entered the other's pussy. Slowly moving in and out. Both moans concealed within their kissing, as their passion grew more and more. They continued to finger each other, with every passing moment, their fingers speed up, giving the other total and utter pleasure.

Brittany wanted to ensure that they get the most of everything. The lust, the "_flame"_ now ignited within them, had to be quenched, and she knew just the cure.

She relinquished her fingers from her sister's pussy, earning a quiet groan from Jeanette.

"W-why-did-you-stop?" she whined between pants. She, too, removed her fingers from her sister's pussy, and began licking them, loving the taste of her sister's love juices.

But Brittany did not respond. Instead, she moved and adjusted her body, moving her head closer to her sister's pussy while lowering the rest of her body toward Jeanette's face. Instinctively, to keep the fire aglow, both chipettes dove their tongues into the other's pussy, tasting and savoring every taste of their lover's juices. Jeanette wasted no time in pleasuring her sister. She cradled her sister's clit in her mouth while still enjoying the taste with licking her slit. She moved her tongue over to her pubic area, making Brittany cry out her name. Both girls in total ecstasy as they were determined to pleasure the other, at the same time, bear with the pleasure they were receiving.

Brittany wanted to return the favor of pleasure she received. She dipped her nose and mouth deeper within Jeanette's slit, making Jeanette moan loudly as she struggled to keep herself from coming.

In turn, Jeanette used her fingers and stretched out Brittany's pussy, and dipped her tongue all the way inward. Both chipettes then lost themselves to pleasure, as they came at the same time, both drinking and savoring the taste of their lover's sweet and sticky cum.

Exhausted, Brittany was the first to move. She crawled all the way to Jeanette's gleaming emerald eyes, where she collapsed beside her.

"That…" she breathed "was… amazing"

"I…" Jeanette tried to speak "I agree…"

"I love you…" Brittany whispered.

Jeanette smiled when she had heard this. She snuggled closer to her sister, and placed her into a warm and loving embrace.

"I love you too…" Jeanette responded.

Both lovers kissed one last passionate kiss. They then covered each other with the comforter, embraced each other once more, and they slept peacefully.

* * *

_Well, how was it? I hope you guys liked it... I worked really hard on this too! . Any negative comments I will take into looking at... except if they're flames... I will totally ignore them!  
_

_Please R&R! NO FLAMES!_

_Thanks for Reading! :)_

_-Periosha  
_


End file.
